My new variety of rose plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Hazerswoude, Holland, with the object of producing a miniature rose suitable for production of flowering pot plants as well as being useful for garden decoration. This plant originated as a seedling derived by my crossing of an unnamed seedling with the variety `Ruiredro`. The profusion and beauty of the flowers of this new plant and its very fine growth habit led me to propagate it by budding for observation and test purposes, which was so satisfactory that I directed that propagation of this plant by budding and cuttings be continued through several successive generations, which showed that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Commercial propagation of this plant, by budding, is now being carried on in Holland.